


Under Certain Conditions (Grey Asexual Pride)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Grey-a, or grey-asexuality, refers to sexual identities along a spectrum of asexuality and sexuality. Those who identify as grey-a experience sexual attraction or desire sex only rarely or under certain conditions.~🌈~
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747
Kudos: 13





	Under Certain Conditions (Grey Asexual Pride)

Sam Winchester identifies as a gray asexual, he'd been dating Gabriel Novak for 5 years who _also_ identifies as a gray asexual

They were both content and happy in their relationship, just enjoying each others company and when Gabriel proposed it was easily the happiest day of their lives

The two weren't repulsed or weirded out by sex they just didn't need it..if that makes any sense

But Sam had recently been doing some thinking, after the wedding he had something special planned for Gabriel that his fiance didn't know about, they'd had sex a few times before but this was their wedding day 

They stumbled drunkenly into their hotel suite, and Sam pulled Gabriel onto the bed "I want to..make love to you" He muttered, fumbling with Gabriel's shirt buttons "Really?"

Sam nodded "Yeah if you want to" Gabriel nodded back "Yeah, okay" Sam unbuttoned Gabriel's dress shirt pushing it open, "I am going to rock your world" Sam slurred drunkenly

Gabriel giggled as Sam got his own shirt off, once they were in their boxers things started escalate

Gabriel smiled- he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, Sam put one knee between his legs, softly prodding at Gabe's hardening cock

Now Gabe wasn’t the only one hard at this point, in fact Sam was getting there himself, the things Gabe did to him, they didn’t have names (well they probably did- the author is just too lazy to write them)

Sam got some lube from the nightstand drawer and put some on his fingers slipping one into Gabriel, _jesus_ he was tight-

Gabriel groaned but let Sam continue and Sam soon added another three fingers scissoring Gabe's hole- teasing him for what felt like forever "'Come on Sammy please" Gabriel moaned when he added a third finger

Sam frowned like he hadn't been teasing Gabriel, which just annoyed his newly wed husband "Please what?"

Gabriel grinned _"Rock my world"_ Sam smirked and in seconds he was rubbing his length and thrusting into Gabe the feeling of his tight walls making him groan "Fuck Sammy.." Gabe whispered and Sam was going a slow pace to open Gabe up more with his cock

Sam moaned "That's it" And then he's firmly thrusting into Gabe with effortless speed and precision, hitting his prostate each time- he bent over holding Gabriel's knees up the new angle causing Gabe to bite back a scream

Sam let a muffled curse against Gabe's lips as he sped up "Cum for me baby" Sam ordered softly- and seconds later Gabe complied face strewn beautifully with pleasure, as he came hard thick white ropes falling on his chest

God the sight was so beautiful Sam almost came himself but he held himself back to ask "-Can I?-" He said and Gabriel nodded "Cum inside of me baby"

Sam came with loud pants, like he was gasping for air- he'd only had sex a literal handful of times and he always managed forget what orgasaming felt like

When his dick softened he slid out of Gabe's heat, placing gentle kisses all over the man making Gabe giggle "Sammy-!"

"Love you- love you- love you" Sam repeated after every single kiss, holding Gabriel's hand he kissed him on the forehead one last time with a smile he whispered "My beautiful husband"


End file.
